Are You My Mommy? (Working title)
by Melli
Summary: So far PG for implied sex. Filia and Xelloss have a baby! Well, sorta. They get pregnant, but decide that the child can't live in this world. Don't worry, this is a happy fic! No death! Unfinished.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Her life was perfect.  
She was a straight-A, all honors senior in high school. In fact, she was the youngest of her classmates; at 17 it had been several years since she had skipped a grade.  
She was all set to go off to Harvard in the fall, and on a full scholarship, too. She hadn't picked a major yet, but it was still October and there was plenty of time left.  
She was popular, athletic, and smart. Class president, captain of the volleyball team, and second in her class. All the teachers loved her, and the students even more.  
She was well-liked by the boys. Although fairly conservative, she had been out on a few dates. Finally she was in her first real relationship with the only senior who outdid her in class rank.  
She had a wonderful family. Parents still madly in love with each other, and with their kids. Brother, younger by a year, and one of her best, most trusted friends, despite the difference in age and sex.  
Her life was perfect.  
Until that fateful day when her world was turned upside-down in less than a minute...  
  
Author's note:  
So? Whaddya think? Yeah, I know, it's very cryptic. And I'm sure you're wondering what this has to do with Slayers. The girl I'm referring to is a character of my own creation. She's sorta based on me, but not really. And don't worry! It's will not, by any means, be a Mary Sue. So if you wanna find out what's going on here, read the next chapter! Then the next! Then you can wait until I get off my lazy ass, finish my chemistry homework, and work on the next chapter! Have a nice day! ^_^ 


	2. The Beginning

Sorry it took so long to get this one up. You know how ff.n has been renovated and the Chapters stuff has taken forever to be fixed. Oh and, sorry, Lina Inverse the Dramata, for the length of my prologue. It's supposed to be that way! The rest is much longer, and now that I can put them up, it'll make a whole lot more sense. So now go back and reread the prologue, then continue with the story to get the full effect, kks? ^_^ Now I'll shut up and let you read the rest of what I have. (Not too much more; damn I hate chemistry homework. Lately I've had no time, but I'm sure no one wants to hear about my busy schedule! ~_^) Enjoy! And remember: Reviews are what I thrive on. (They motivate me to get my chem homework outta the way and get my lazy ass on the word processor! ^_^)   
  
Chapter One   
Sunlight streams in through the windows, penetrating the lace curtains of Filia's bedroom. In bed, the golden dragon lies on her left side, worried eyes gazing at the marvelous summer day that has just begun.   
Suddenly, an arm snakes across her naked torso, interrupting Filia's thoughts.   
"Morning, Fi-chan," a voice greets her groggily.   
Smiling, the female places her arm on top of the other and replies, "Morning, Xelloss-chan."   
The mazoku snuggles in closer to his love and starts kissing her face, nuzzling the tender spot on her neck.   
Filia giggles, enjoying every minute of affection from her former-enemy, now her secret lover. They had been a couple for about a week now, spending every night together in Filia's pottery shop/home. Sometimes Xelloss would drop in for lunch or cuddle up on the couch with "his dragon" for a romantic evening in front of the fire. But he was usually out on some mission or other for the Beastmaster during the day, so he made up for it with passionate nights.   
The priestess' thoughts drift to the...amazing events of the past week and then to the issue plaguing her mind.   
Xel notices the abrupt change in Filia's mood and pauses his kisses to investigate.   
"Filia-chan?"   
No answer, Filia is deep in her own thoughts.   
"Filia-chan?" he asks, louder this time, shaking her shoulder slightly.   
"Huh?" She snaps out of her dream state and twists her head to look at her boyfriend.   
"Fi-chan, what's wrong? You were out in space for a while there," Xel inquires, concerned.   
"Gomennasai, Xel-chan. I guess I...I just have something on my mind..." she explains.   
"What is it, dear? You can tell your Xel-chan anything."   
"Yes, I know..." Filia gazes into the patient, amethyst eyes, open for once. She sees not the hatred and mockery that were there not even a year ago. No, instead, all she can detect is care, concern, and love-emotions she would have sworn were impossible for a Mazoku. Of course, after the last week, the formerly naive dragon's eyes had been opened. With that thought, she decides to tell him.   
"Um, Xelloss..." she starts, then pauses, not sure how to go on with such important news.   
"Yes, dear?" Xel watches her, absentmindedly playing with a lock of shiny, gold hair.   
Filia turns around to face the lavender-haired man. He also turns to accommodate the body in his arms.   
"Xelloss, I have to tell you something very serious."   
"Aw, Fi-chan, when am I not serious?" Xel jokes, closing his eyes again and giving her his usual secretive grin.   
"No, really. This is...so important. You really need to listen to me," Filia explains.   
"I always listen to you, silly dragon."   
"Please? Drop the act and be serious," she pleads.   
Xel opens his eyes to stare into Filia's deep blue orbs, so filled with fear. His smile fades.   
Taking a deep breath, Filia decides to just tell him. No beating around the bush. Straightforward and direct, that's the way to go.   
"Xelloss, I'm pregnant."   
Blink, blink.   
"...What?"   
"We're having a baby."   
"..."   
Filia looks at him, expectantly, trying to gauge his reaction.   
"Oh...really...Well, that's..." Xel stutters, sliding out of bed and standing up shakily.   
Filia sits up and clutches the sheet to her bare chest, watching the Mazoku wobble around the room, collecting his clothes.   
"Xelloss, I-" she begins to apologize, but is interrupted.   
"No, no, that's great...Congratulations..." he mumbles, pulling on his pants.   
"What? You don't want to have a baby with me?" Filia asks sadly, getting up and wrapping herself in a fluffy, white bathrobe.   
Xelloss looks at her and sits down with a sigh in a nearby chair, still looking bewildered.   
"You do know it's your baby, don't you?" Filia jokes, trying to get a rise out of him.   
Ignoring her attempt at humor, Xel finally looks up and makes eye contact.   
"How could this have happened?" he asks, more to himself than to Filia.   
"Very easily. We didn't use protection," the Ryuzoku explains gently, approaching the chair in the corner.   
"You don't seem too happy about becoming a father."   
"You don't seem too happy about becoming a mother."   
"Oh no, I'm ecstatic to finally be a mom!" Filia cries, seating herself on Xel's lap and looping her arms behind his neck.   
"Then why aren't you jumping around cheering and shouting? That would seem more like you..."   
"Well at first I did. I was so happy I almost fully turned into my dragon form!" Filia chuckles. "Then Mrs. Grey, next door, yelled at me to quiet down. At that point I started thinking about the child and its future.   
"I mean, it's half-Ryuzoku, half-Mazoku. What kind of life will it have? Sure, plenty powerful, but the powers would take a while to develop. Meanwhile, who knows what kind of evil creatures would want that strength on their side. It would be a life of constant danger.   
"And what happens if the child can't control such immense magic? He or she might die! Many people might die! Who knows? Our baby might even be responsible for the apocalypse!   
"Even if none of that turns out to be a problem, what about every day life? He or she wouldn't be accepted by the dragon community, and I doubt he/she would be welcomed by monsters. This world is so full of prejudice..."   
Filia completes her train of thought and peers down at Xel's face.   
After a brief silence that seems to last for centuries, Xelloss speaks.   
"I don't think Lord Beastmaster would be very happy about a grandchild..." he says slowly.   
"Right," Filia agrees. "So we have a problem..."   
"I think I have a solution..."   
Filia looks at him questioningly and says, "Do I dare ask what it is?"   
The grin returns, growing wider by the second. His finger wags as the dragon sweatdrops and he quips, "Sore wa himitsu desu!"   
"Come on," he tells her, standing up and catching her as she slips off his lap. He makes his way down to the kitchen, dragging her behind him.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
Downstairs, in the work room of the pottery shop:   
Xelloss and Filia, still not fully-clothed, are standing in the middle of a pentagram drawn on the floor with chalk. The work room had been selected because it was large and had a big, open space. The couple stands in the middle of the symbol, holding hands.   
"Are you sure this will work?" Filia breathes.   
"Sure I'm sure...Well at least I think I'm sure I'm sure."   
The Ryuzoku sweatdrops, but doesn't move from her spot.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Xel asks his lover.   
"Sure I'm sure...Well at least I think I'm sure I'm sure," Filia laughs. She turns serious again, and adds, "This is the best thing for the baby and that's all that matters."   
Xel nods his head in agreement. "So are you ready?" he questions.   
Filia breathes deeply a few times, then nods determinedly.   
"Okay, then first we have to pick a world for our baby."   
"Someplace where he or she can live happily."   
"Someplace where there's no magic."   
"Someplace where he or she will be safe."   
"Someplace where he or she will be loved."   
Grasping each other's hands tightly, the dragon and the monster let go of their magic. They feel it swirling around their bodies, feel it as if it were a wind. Filia's long hair whips around her head, and Xelloss' shoulder-length coif fans out behind him.   
The pentagram begins to glow, casting a bright, gold light that can't be seen by any non-magic-using mortal. Filia gasps as she feels her light magic mingling with Xel's dark sorcery, something she never expected to happen ever. Of course, she thinks, I never expected to have a relationship with one of the monster race, not to mention being pregnant as a result.   
Tendrils of black and purple entwine with those of gold and white, forming a circular wall around the two people. On the inside of the wall, a picture begins to form.   
Filia's breath catches in her throat, seeing such an enchanting setting: a smooth, paved street lined with beautiful, modern houses. The style is unfamiliar to Filia and Xelloss. (Basically, it's our world)   
Small children play with balls and swings in the yard. Men mow their lawns and women tend to gardens in full bloom. Teen-agers ride their bikes down the street and disappear around the corner. An older man walk his dog along the sidewalk, pausing every once in a while to let his pet sniff at some object.   
"Wow, this is perfect..." Filia comments.   
"No magic, no demons, no monsters or dragons," Xel observes.   
"And look there. A nice young couple. Perfect parents for our baby." Filia motions to a tall man and his beautiful wife, sitting on their porch and reading the paper together.   
"Perfect," Xelloss echoes. Turning to Filia, he asks, "Positive? You want to give our baby to this couple? It's not too late to turn back."   
"No, I'm sure. Our child would be miserable in our world. This couple looks like they could give him or her a loving home with everything he or she could ever want." Locking eyes with Xelloss, she repeats, "I'm sure."   
"Okay then, let's do it."   
Without breaking their eye contact, both put their hands on Filia's abdomen, which starts to glow. Vines of purple and gold magic emerge from the spot underneath their hands and swirl together, creating a sphere of light.   
The sphere floats in front of Xelloss and Filia for a moment, then dives into the picture, becoming visible only as a faint light. The light flies over to the young couple and implants itself into the woman's stomach.   
As if they know what happened, the man and woman look up from their reading and grip each other's hands, faces beaming with love.   
They go back to their activities and the wind in Filia's and Xel's world dies down. The light and picture fade, and the circular partition dissolves, leaving the dragon and the monster standing together in the center of a pentagram, eyes still locked together.   
Finally Filia breaks the silence:   
"Well...It worked..."   
"Yes, it worked. Told you so!" Xel sticks out his tongue, returning to his normal childish disposition.   
Filia laughs and scolds, "Who said I didn't believe you?"   
"You never believe me, because you don't trust me. And I don't blame you, seeing as how I'm a big bad Mazoku who could kill you at any moment," he retorts sarcastically.   
When Filia merely snickers, Xel's face softens.   
"Glad to see you're not too emotional. I expected a weak dragon such as yourself to be doubled over in tears after that."   
"No, I'm fine. A little sad, but..." Filia abates his troubles. "We did the right thing and now our child can live a full, happy life."   
"You know we can check on him-or her-if you would like," Xel comforts. "Time travels differently in our world, so if you take a look in a few days, you'll find that couple taking care of our baby."   
"I would like that. Yes, I would like to see our child growing up, just to check in every now and then, make sure it's all going well, you know?"   
"I know." Xelloss pulls a mirror out of his interdimensional pocket. He hands it to the woman in front of him. "Here, whenever you want to see her-yes, it is a girl-just look into this mirror and tell it you want to see your baby. Wherever she is, whatever she's doing, you can watch her."   
Filia takes the mirror and looks up at her lover with tear-filled eyes.   
"Thank you, Xelloss."   
"You're welcome. Now come, I think it's time for breakfast. You probably shouldn't open your pottery shop today, take some time to yourself."   
He holds her close as they walk together to the kitchen, erasing the pentagram and any trace of the sorcery that just occurred as they leave.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
Three years have passed since that emotional event in Filia's work room. Both Xelloss and Filia had gone on with their lives. They stayed together, and their relationship started to get serious. Now, for their third anniversary, the couple has traveled to the famous hot springs at Permillian, a luxurious resort to the east of Sairune, Filia's home.   
"Wow, this is so nice," Filia thinks, lounging in the steaming hot water. "No pottery shop to look after, no Valgaav egg to keep warm [she makes a mental note to bring back a souvenir to Mrs. Grey, who is caring for the unhatched egg], no Jillas or Gravos to keep out of trouble…Ahh, this is the life."   
Leaning back, Filia stretches out her legs, fold her arms behind her head, and rests her head on the make-shift pillow. She closes her eyes and clears her mind, totally relaxed.   
After only a moment of rest, the door to her private bath slides open.   
Thinking it's the maid, the dragon sighs, irritated, and without opening her eyes, scolds the intruder:   
"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure I left a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. We don't need any fresh towels, thanks."   
Instead of the meek apology and retreat from the small room that Filia expected to hear, the person chuckles quietly and sloshes into the water.   
Confused, Filia opens her eyes, just in time to see the person jump on her.   
"Whaaaaaa!! What the-" Her cries are cut off by a pair of very familiar lips on top of her own.   
Realizing that this interloper is actually her lover, the Ryuzoku relaxes and kisses back. Finally, they pull apart.   
"Oh, Xelloss, I thought you were the maid!"   
The man sits back in the hot spring, cuddling close to Filia.   
"I'm not a maid, but I may be of service to you…" he teases, kissing her neck and cheek.   
"Well I hope you don't expect a tip," she giggles.   
"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it. The initial fee should cover it all."   
They give up the cute little conversation and begin their romantic week at the hot springs on a very good note. ~_^


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
On the last day of Filia and Xelloss' anniversary get-away, the two have a candlelit dinner for two planned. Room service was to bring them a lavish meal, all the delicacies available for miles around, the best, most expensive wine, and a grand dessert.  
  
Unfortunately, the head chef suddenly came down with a bad case of the flu, so all room service was cancelled due to chaos in the absence of the chef.  
  
Thus, the couple decide to eat in the tavern, like almost every other day this week. Not too special, but anything can be romantic with enough effort.  
  
They brought a small candle, and found the darkest, most isolated table in the room. The food wasn't anything to brag about, just a casual dinner; the wine, not too old, just enough to satisfy; the dessert, double chocolate cake, just mediocre. But to Filia and Xel, none of this mattered.  
  
"So, the chocolate cake.it's.very chocolate-y." Filia tries to find the silver lining in a not-so-good situation.  
  
"Who are you kidding? This is terrible. I'm so sorry, Fi-chan, I really wanted this to be a special night." Xel takes her hands from across the table.  
  
"Oh that's all right, Xel-chan. It's all right, as long as I'm here with you.I love you, Xelloss."  
  
Gazing into Filia's eyes, he replies, "I love you too, my sweet dragon."  
  
They go all starry-eyed and begin to go in for a kiss. Just as their lips meet, a voice interrupts their dream world.  
  
"Filia?! Xelloss?! Is that you?"  
  
The dragon and monster freeze, faces barely touching, and both recognize the voice.  
  
"Lina?!"  
  
There, in front of the table, stands Lina Inverse, clutching a leg of chicken. She looks quite a bit different: she grew taller and more buxom. (still pretty small, though ~_^) Her hair, once fiery red, has sort of dulled, and now she wears it pulled back in a ponytail. Long ago, she had abandoned her complicated outfit, and now wears a simple red tunic and black leggings under a black cape. However, she still has the black headband and the magic amplifiers that Xelloss gave her years ago. And, of course, she still retains that mischievous glint in her ruby red eyes.  
  
"Hey! I knew I saw you guys! I could have sworn I saw Filia yesterday, but I just dismissed it. Turns out I was right, huh?" She smiles and tears into the chicken while Filia and Xelloss sit very still, staring at her.  
  
After finishing the leg of meat, she exclaims, "Boy, was that good! Me 'n Gourry were fighting over it and it flew way over here. That was so worth the walk over."  
  
Xel and Filia still stare blankly. Gourry comes around the corner, looking around for Lina. The swordsman, in contrast, looks exactly the same as the day they split up.  
  
"There you are! Did you find my chicken?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah, and it's mine now!"  
  
"No way, I saw it first! It's rightfully mine. Now give it back!"  
  
"I don't think so. I was the one who came all the way over here to recover my precious meat. So it's mine! Besides, I already ate it. Do you really want it back now?" She sticks out her tongue, covered in half-chewed poultry, at Gourry, who cringes in disgust.  
  
"Ewww, Lina! Why'd you go and do that? Now you owe me a piece of chicken."  
  
Now Amelia appears from around the corner.  
  
"What are you two fighting about now?" The princess is also a lot taller, and her voice is less high-pitched. She's much more mature, and her raven hair now reaches half-way down her back. Instead of her old white and pink ensemble, she is clothed in a baby blue tunic with white trimmings, white leggings and boots. And, as evident from the past few years spent in the palace, the princess appears much more regal, even though she's incognito, dressed as an ordinary sorceress/adventurer.  
  
"Miss Filia! Mister Xelloss! Wow, what a coincidence meeting you here!" she exclaims in surprise. "What are you two doing here together?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys seem awfully cozy for supposed archenemies," Lina insinuates, wiggling her eyebrows at the couple, still sitting quite close at the table.  
  
"Hey, that's right. You were always fighting and hitting each other, but now you're.not." Gourry observes diligently, scratching his head. "You look almost like.a couple!"  
  
At this, both Filia's and Xel's faces turn red and Lina and Amelia both notice the position they're in, noses inches apart.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHH! I get it now!" Lina cries. "So that's why you're here in such a romantic vacation spot together. And that's why you're all alone at a table way off in the corner!"  
  
"Oh Miss Filia, Mister Xelloss, I'm so glad you two have reconciled your differences and have even found love within each other. For love is the most beautiful aspect of life, aside from justice, of course." Amelia starts, going all starry-eyed and staring off into space.  
  
"Hee hee hee, Xelloss and Filia sittin' in a tree." Lina sings, making kissy noises and dreamy eyes.  
  
"So does that mean you two are, like, married or something?" Gourry begins a series of dumb questions.  
  
In the middle of all this noise, Zelgadiss enters, sighing. The chimera is.still a chimera. He hasn't changed at all.  
  
"How long does it take to find one piece of chicken? Idiots."  
  
Neither Lina nor Gourry nor Amelia pays him any attention as they continue with their respective rants. Zel pauses, taking in the scene before him: Lina singing and singing acting like a schoolgirl; Amelia, eyes glazed over, preaching about the power of love; Gourry scratching his head and various other parts of his body while trying to figure out where he is, why he's there, and what his name is; and Xelloss and Filia holding hands and almost kissing.  
  
*Blink.blinkblink*  
  
Zel sighs. "I need more coffee." he mumbles, disappearing around the corner.  
  
Unperturbed, the remaining three adventurers maintain their annoyances.  
  
Turning to Filia, Xelloss suggests, "Let's get out of here, ne?"  
  
With a nod from the dragon maiden, they both teleport, leaving behind three very confused friends and a very stressed out chimera. 


	6. Chapter Five

AN: OK, I finally wrote the fifth chapter! Rejoice! Yeah, anyhoo, here it is! Just a warning, Xel is pretty OOC. I know, he's been pretty OOC this whole fic, but I just hope it doesn't ruin it. And a final note before you read this section, FEEDBACK PLEASE! Reviews are the nectar of the gods! Well, okay, of ff.n authors. Still, send me comments/criticism/etc.!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I'm so glad to be out of there."  
  
Filia and Xelloss sit on the pink silk sheets of their hotel bed. After the...reunion with Lina and the gang, the new couple had teleported themselves back to their room, avoiding any awkward questions or comments.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I could take any more of Lina's immature singing."  
  
"Well, that's twice our big romantic dinner has been ruined. But never fear, Fi-chan, I think I can manage to salvage the evening," Xelloss purrs with a coy grin. He conjures a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring one for each of them.  
  
"How sweet, Xelly-chan!" Filia giggles, holding her glass up in a toast.  
  
"To us. To our newfound love," the Mazoku declares.  
  
"To us," the dragon echoes and their glasses clink together.  
  
Silence for a moment as they both take a long sip of wine. Then the tranquility is abruptly broken by Filia spraying wine out of her mouth, all over Xelloss' face.  
  
"Lovely. How lady-like, Fi-chan," he comments sarcastically, wiping off his face with the silk sheets. "Yare yare, now there's a stain on these exquisite-and expensive-sheets. I hope you're willing to pick up the bill on this one, dear."  
  
What he doesn't notice is that Filia can't breathe. She's making gagging noises, waving her hands, and turning purple, all to the oblivion of her boyfriend. Finally, she smacks him upside the head and points to her throat, barely able to see straight.  
  
"Itai! What was that for? What? Oh crap!" he cries, realizing the predicament. "And I never thought that CPR class Zelas-sama made me take would come in handy!"  
  
Turning Filia's body around in front of him, he calmly performs the Heimlich Maneuver on the woman until a small golden object is flung from her throat. Xelloss releases his grip on her waist and walks to the other side of the room, to where the object landed. He retrieves it and returns to the recovering dragon's side.  
  
He holds up a delicate gold ring, a deep purple diamond embedded in the band. He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.  
  
"Uh...This was supposed to be for you. You weren't supposed to choke on it, though..."  
  
Filia gasps, then coughs some more, trying to catch her breath. When the hacking ceases, she reaches out to touch the ring, eyes wide.  
  
"Basically, the whole point of this night-the whole point of this trip, actually-is to give this to you, and to ask...Will you be my wife?"  
  
Not able to talk, Filia just nods vigorously and beams between coughs. Xel's face breaks out into a smile, he slides the ring onto the appropriate finger of her left hand, and pulls her into a deep kiss just before she bursts into tears.  
  
"Aw, Fi-chan, don't cry. What's the matter? This is supposed to be a happy time!" Xel comforts her.  
  
Between sobs, Filia tells him, "No, these are tears of joy! You know, considering our history of fighting, I never expected you to come around. At that, I never expected to come around myself. I'm just so happy!"  
  
"Me too, Fi-chan. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Xel-chan."  
  
He wraps his strong arms around her thin body in a protective embrace. Suddenly, he chuckles.  
  
"Now comes the fun part," Xelloss remarks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Filia asks.  
  
"Telling Lina and the others..." 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Sheesh, how long did it take to get this chapter out? I've been waiting for new reviews, but nobody has reviewed me in so long, so I figured I'd better finish this up and post it on ff.n. So, you'd better read & review! It can be your birthday present to me, m'kay? Hee hee, today is my 15th birthday!  
  
Chibi Slayers characters: *pop up with a purple cake* Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Meeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllll……..Happybirthday to you! Make a wish and blow out the candles!  
  
*candles are blown out, chibi Slayers chara's pop down (er, disappear…)*  
  
All righty, well anyhoo, let me know what you think of this chapter, and we'll see how long it takes me to turn out chapter seven! Yeah, it could be a while considering I've got about 4 other fics started, plus mid-terms this week and a Japanese paper to write. *sigh* On with the story!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Opening the main door of the tavern, it's easy to spot Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss. Well, it's easy to spot Lina and Gourry. They're sort of an eye sore, right in the middle of the room. Calling out for the waiter to bring them more, the pair eats furiously, not mindful of other customers. With the small princess eating moderately and the mysterious cloaked man sipping coffee beside them, Filia and Xelloss find them hard to miss as they enter the restaurant.  
  
Filia pauses before they notice their presence.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to interrupt them when they're eating? You know how Lina gets when you disturb her food-intake…" she warns nervously.  
  
"Relax Fi-chan. I don't think you're really nervous about what Lina will do to you," Xel observes wisely, slipping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean? What else would I have to be nervous about?" Filia replies with an anxious laugh.  
  
"Oh, Fi-chan! Don't pretend you're not wary of their reactions when they find out that two former enemies have become engaged. And don't worry; if they try anything funny, I'll blast them to oblivion," he offers, comforting her.  
  
"Because you're the big bad Mazoku, right, Xel-chan?" the dragon teases.  
  
"Anything for my darling." He nuzzles her cheek. She giggles, soothed by his kind words and encouraging affections.  
  
"All right, let's go." Filia takes a deep breath and walks hand-in- hand with Xelloss up to the table.  
  
"Um, hi guys…" she meekly tries to get their attention. Zelgadiss just stares at her, Lina and Gourry continue wolfing down everything edible in sight, but the princess greets the couple.  
  
"Oh Mr. Xelloss! Miss Filia! We were wondering where you had run off to yesterday. Are you all right? You had me so worried! When I saw the looks on your faces, I knew something was up, and that we were making you uncomfortable, and I tried telling that to Miss Lina and the others, but no, they wouldn't listen! So I—"  
  
"Amelia! It's okay, we're fine," Xelloss placates the dark-haired woman. "We just want to talk to you all."  
  
"Yes, we have something VERY important to tell you," Filia adds.  
  
"Oh…Well, you should probably wait until either Lina finishes eating, or the kitchen runs out of food. Either way, there will probably be a Dragon Slave happening, so brace yourself," Amelia advises.  
  
"Do we have to wait? Why can't they just take a short break? It'll only take a minute and I think they'll definitely want to hear it," Filia explains.  
  
Amelia gapes at the blonde in horror.  
  
"Do you want to be the target for her Dragon Slave? Have you forgotten everything of the year you spent with Miss Lina?! Are you INSANE?" she cries.  
  
Filia bows her head and mumbles, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just really nervous and I want to get this over with."  
  
"Don't worry, Fi-chan. And remember what I said: I'll blast them to oblivion if they try anything funny. Okay?"  
  
Sighing, Filia nods and takes a seat at the table to settle in and wait for the meal to be over. Xel pulls up a chair close to hers and Amelia returns to her original location, giving them puzzled looks.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hours later, Lina and Gourry are STILL eating. Filia has fallen asleep on Xelloss' shoulder, Amelia's forehead is firmly planted on the table, and Zelgadiss is sitting (dare I say it? Yes, I dare ^_^) stonily, having been forbidden to leave before the all-important announcement is made.  
  
The poor waiter, who had served this one table for the vast majority of his 8-hour shift, is ambling out of the kitchen with a giant platter of shrimp. He makes it to the table, and before he sets the platter down, informs them, "This is the last of the food. You've cleaned us out! None at all left. I better get a BIG-ASS tip for this…"  
  
Lina shouts, "Yay! Shrimp!" and grabs the tray, digging in before it's even in her hands. The waiter collapses from exhaustion and is promptly dragged away by some other miscellaneous kitchen workers.  
  
The noise causes the other four to stir and wake up, blinking and rubbing their eyes.  
  
"Goodness, they're not done yet?" Filia exclaims, disappointed.  
  
"Maybe we should just go. We'll tell you our big news tomorrow." Xelloss and Filia push back their chairs, preparing to retreat to their room. But before they can walk away, there is a sudden silence, a sudden cessation of eating that makes the couple pause and turn around again.  
  
Lina sits back in her chair, patting her stomach. (which hasn't grown an inch, of course) Gourry has procured a toothpick, and is now busy working scraps of meat out from between his bicuspids.  
  
"Wow, that was one good meal! My compliments to the chef!" the red- haired sorceress calls out. She then turns to her companions and notices Xel and Filia. "Hey, when did you guys get here? And why are you leaving already? You just got here, why don't we order some dessert, ne?"  
  
She rubs her hands together hungrily and whips her head around for a waiter. Gourry groans.  
  
"I don't think I could eat another bite! I'm stuffed!" he declares.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a wuss, jelly-fish brains! Come on, let's have a chocolate mousse-eating race! Garçon!"  
  
"No, wait! Miss Lina, Mister Xelloss and Miss Filia came here to tell us all something, and we've been waiting for hours for you to finish your meal! So why don't you take a break and listen to them? Please?" Amelia pleads, dreading the thought of another few hours waiting on edge to hear this announcement. The princess is pretty sure she knows what it is, but maybe that's just the hopeless romantic side of her talking. Besides, she wants to hear for herself.  
  
Lina hesitates, weighing her options. On one hand, her friends, whom she has known for years now. They really are very dear to her, and she really does care about what they have to say. On the other hand, chocolate mousse. If their dessert was as good as the main courses, then…Hm, tough decision…  
  
Lina's face twists in thought; she holds up two hands looking at each and muttering to herself, "Friends. Mousse. Loved ones. Chocolate. People with whom I've been through so much. Delicious, lip smacking, mouth watering chocolate mousse."  
  
In an instant, she makes a decision. With an apologetic look to her friends, she calls, more loudly this time, "WAITER! Bring me food!"  
  
Everyone else at the table facefaults. An exhausted, and terrified, waiter approaches the yelling sorceress cautiously.  
  
"Oui, madame?" he ventures nervously, hoping she would only like to know where the bathrooms are.  
  
"Gimme some dessert! Everything you got, I don't need a menu!" she orders, waving a dismissive hand at the poor guy.  
  
Sweating profusely, the waiter tries to put it in a way that won't get him blown up. (Rumors of Lina's Dragon Slave have traveled far and wide in the past few years. Now, no innkeeper or barmaid will mess with her!)  
  
"Er, ma'am, I, er, regret to inform you that…well, um, what I mean is…there's no food left," he squeaks, holding up a tray to shield his head and cowering on the floor.  
  
At first, Lina shows no reaction. But slowly, her face grows dark, her head turns toward the frightened man, eyes seem to be glowing with rage.  
  
Luckily, for the waiter, and for anyone in a 10-mile radius, Amelia jumps at the furious woman, attempting to distract her.  
  
"Miss Lina! Calm down! Think happy thoughts!" the princess shrieks.  
  
Lina's eyes gradually stop glowing, and they turn into little piles of gold. While the coast is clear, Amelia turns to the waiter and motions for him to run. He obeys, and is out of sight before anyone can say "evil rabid puppy cow."  
  
When Lina's normal vision returns, she looks around for the waiter.  
  
"Where is that little pipsqueak?! I'll blow him to bits unless he brings me cake and pie and cookies and mousse and tarts and…" she continues listing her favorite desserts (basically every pastry known to man) and holds up her hands, gathering a Dragon Slave.  
  
Sighing, Zelgadiss levels with her.  
  
"Look, Lina. We've been waiting for YOU to finish so we can hear Filia and Xelloss' special announcement, whatever that is. Why don't you hold off on the pulverization for a few minutes while you hear what they have to say? You can kill him AFTER they finish talking and BEFORE we go to bed."  
  
Contemplating this for a minute, Lina asks, "But won't he get away?"  
  
Zelgadiss calmly replies, "You saw that guy. He's scrawny; he won't get too far. Besides, he's probably too chicken to run anyway."  
  
"All right, but make this quick. I haven't blown anything up lately, and the frustration is starting to build." Lina assents and sits back, folding her arms across her miniscule chest and looking expectedly at the dragon and Mazoku.  
  
"Oh—okay then…Well, Xelloss…would you like to tell them?" Filia stumbles over her words nervously. The whole time they'd been waiting, she hadn't even thought of exactly what to say.  
  
"I'm not sure how to tell you this…" she starts, looking at Xelloss imploringly. Suddenly, she is reminded of that morning three years ago when Filia had to deliver another shocking piece of information. Three whole years ago…Wow, she had never realized how long it had been. Although every morning was begun with a look into the enchanted mirror to check up on her daughter (for it was indeed a girl born into the loving family hand-picked by her biological parents), Filia didn't realize quite how long it had been in her time. In her daughter's world, 17 years had passed, and Filia had become lost in this alternate universe, watching her daughter—her daughter!—grow up and become a woman.  
  
Cutting through the nostalgic fog in her brain, Filia hears Xelloss say, very plainly and openly, "We're getting married."  
  
She snaps out of it and holds up the hand adorned with the engagement ring, beaming happily.  
  
Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadiss's jaws drop. Gourry smiles, congratulates them, and goes back to playing with the piece of lint he'd found earlier.  
  
"Gee…Miss Filia, Mister Xelloss…" Amelia mumbles in surprise, "I know we were talking about this yesterday but…"  
  
"We weren't serious! We never actually thought you two would hook up!" Lina cries, completing Amelia's thoughts.  
  
Zel remains silent, in shock, for a moment. Then he signals the barkeep and yells, "COFFEE! NOW!"  
  
Holding her head in her hands, Lina sighs heavily and then looks up at the proud couple. "So when did this all happen? Recently? Couldn't have been more than a year. That was the last time we talked to you."  
  
"Well, um…actually it started about…three years ago…" Filia laughs nervously, hoping that Lina won't Fireball her instead of that waiter.  
  
"THREE YEARS AGO?!" Lina, Amelia, and Zel facefault. Gourry bends over to pick up another piece of lint from the floor so the first one won't be lonely.  
  
"Yeah, it's been about three years. We've tried to keep it secret. You understand…" Xel explains casually, looping his arm around Filia's waist.  
  
"How could you not tell us? How could you not tell ME?" Lina cries. "Filia, I thought we were friends! But I guess I was wrong. What about all those years spent together? All the adventures we shared, didn't they bring us closer together? You know, there was a time I would have considered you like a sister…"  
  
Amelia joins in the admonishing action, "Lying is a sin! And keeping secrets isn't good, either! You really should have told us earlier, you know we would have been supportive. OK, maybe Lina would have been a little mean, but that doesn't make it right for you to keep something so important clandestine!"  
  
Zelgadiss also adds his voice to the commotion: "Where's that damn coffee? I could have sworn I ordered it loudly enough. I need caffeine, no cream, no sugar, no milk. Good old black coffee. Well, considering the circumstances, maybe I should reconsider and go for Irish coffee…"  
  
And, unable to hear his own thoughts over the din at the table, Gourry begins narrating (out loud) the story of his lint people. "Hi what's your name? Hi I'm Gourry, the world-famous swordsman. Who are you? Oh, I'm Tina, a beauty queen! And I just think you're absolutely gorgeous! I think so too! I mean, I think that you're gorgeous, but I'm pretty good-looking myself. So, do you wanna go get something to eat? OK, I'll go anywhere with you, you stud!"  
  
Filia and Xelloss sweatdrop, listening to four different people talking about four different things, all very loudly. They share a look, and start trying to break up the pandemonium before they get thrown out.  
  
"Lina, I'm sorry! You're a great friend! In fact, you're my best friend! No, Amelia, you're my best friend, too! What do you mean I can't have two best friends? I love you both equally, and I'm sorry for lying to you, but it was necessary, trust me!" Filia comforts the whining women.  
  
"Oh, Zel-chan, if you wanted coffee, all you need do is ask me! Here you are! Not enough whisky? OK, here, have some more. Er, another cup? A pitcher? Coming right up. Gourry, sure I think you're a stud…heh heh, yeah I'll go to dinner with you and your little friends…Why don't you invite Zelgadiss and we'll get him some really strong whisky?" Xel takes care of the gibbering guys.  
  
At some point, after about 3 minutes of people trying to argue and talk over each other, Filia looks up and towards the door to the tavern. Her eyes grow huge as she gasps, and puts a hand to her heart.  
  
"Xe—Xelloss…" she whispers, tugging on his sleeve, yet not taking her eyes off the person in the doorway.  
  
"Yes Fi-chan? What is it?" he answers, looking at her face, then following her gaze to the entranceway. Then Xelloss, too, becomes wide-eyed in astonishment.  
  
The cause of their disbelief looks rather mundane to the others, who cease their noise when Filia and Xelloss do.  
  
"What are you staring at? It's just a girl…She's wearing some weird clothes, but she's nothing to shocking," Lina states.  
  
"It's not nice to stare, Miss Filia, Mister Xelloss. I'm sure you're making that poor girl feel just awful!" Amelia reprimands.  
  
The girl being discussed is standing nervously near the door of the tavern, looking around and looking a bit frightened. She's tall and blonde, hair reaching almost down to her rear end, with purple streaks throughout the golden locks. Her eyes are wide and hazel, no glasses. The clothes she wears are, indeed, very peculiar. A blue overcoat or cape of some sort (although much shorter and tighter) mostly covers a white shirt with light blue writing across the chest. Her leggings are also very strange, nothing like those of most peasant women or sorceresses. They are dark blue, made of some odd-looking material, and fit tightly up until the bottoms, which flare out quite a ways over her light brown boots. On top of everything, a large, gray satchel is strapped across her midsection and she plays with the zippers anxiously.  
  
"Xelloss," Filia breathes. "It's…it's…can it be?"  
  
"I do believe you're right, Filia-chan…It's our daughter…" Xelloss agrees.  
  
"Miranda…?" 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Xelloss," Filia breathes. "It's...it's...can it be?"  
  
"I do believe you're right, Filia-chan...It's our daughter..." Xelloss agrees.  
  
"Miranda...?"  
  
The blonde girl looks up at her name. Showing no sign of recognition, she looks at Filia questioningly, not sure of what to do.  
  
At this point, Lina notices that Xel and Filia are paying them no attention. Following their gaze, she notices the girl. She pokes Amelia in the ribs until she, too, shuts up, and they both stare confusedly. Eventually, Zelgadiss notices the lack of voices and also quiets down. Gourry, on the other hand, continues playing in his fantasy world, until the chimera bonks him on the head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" he cries.  
  
Zel motions for him to be silent and look over yonder.  
  
"What? Why are you guys all staring at that girl? I'm sure she doesn't like it. Now why are you glaring at ME?"  
  
Filia pays doesn't pay any attention to Gourry's incessant rambling. She slides her chair back, making a slight scraping noise, and stands up. Slowly, she approaches the girl, still standing in the doorway.  
  
Xelloss reaches out to grab her dress as she passes, but to no avail.  
  
"Filia! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to see my daughter," she replies, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Xel also gets up and starts to follow her, but before he can get away, Lina snatches his cape.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're gonna explain this whole thing to us right NOW!" she hisses at him. "And don't you even dare tell us `Sore wa himitsu desu!' You won't live to finish the desu!"  
  
"Uh..." Xel mumbles, seating himself again. "Why don't we wait until Filia comes back, ne?"  
  
Meanwhile, Filia has been spotted by the blonde girl and is now being watched carefully.  
  
"Hello," she greets experimentally, trying not to alarm her.  
  
"Hi..." is the quiet reply.  
  
"You look new here. Would you like to come sit down with us?" Filia offers.  
  
Pausing to ponder the warnings her parents had given her regarding strangers, the girl declines politely.  
  
"No, thanks, but I don't think I should. I don't want to interrupt your meal, and I really should find a phone and get out of here..."  
  
"A phone?" the unfamiliar word rolls off Filia's tongue. "What's that?"  
  
Surprised, the girl answers, "You know. A phone. So I can call home and maybe a taxi to take me back to Natick. Which reminds me: where am I anyway? I've never seen anything like this place."  
  
"A taxi? Natick? Oh dear, you really are Miranda, aren't you?!" Filia exclaims, clasping her hands to her heart.  
  
Miranda is taken aback.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
Eyeing the others at the table, she sees, among other oddities, a man with purple hair, a man with blue skin peeking out from under a hood, and a woman threatening someone with a ball of glowing light.  
  
"On second thought, never mind. I'll just find some other place with a phone..." she mumbles, backing out of the door.  
  
"No! Wait! I can explain! Miranda, you're my daughter! We--"  
  
Before the sentence can be finished, the newcomer's eyes widen and she quickly turns to run out the door.  
  
Suddenly, Xelloss is there, reaching out for her arm and preventing her from running away.  
  
"Let go of me! I'll call the police!" she screams, struggling to be free of the strong arms restraining her.  
  
Whirling around she finds herself face to face with the man with purple hair. Staring into his catlike, purple eyes, Miranda ceases her thrashing about, sensing the strangest feeling of safety.  
  
"Now that you've calmed down, would you care to join us, Miranda dear? I'm afraid Lina has eaten all the food, but we've got coffee and tea to share," Xelloss suggests evenly, loosening his grip.  
  
Warily, she yields and follows Xel to the table, Filia right behind her.  
  
Another chair is pulled up so that the new arrival may sit. She does, and immediately notices all four of the other strange people--the blue man, the girl with fiery red hair (no more glowing sphere), a man with long, blond hair, and another girl with long, black hair--alternating gawking at her, Xelloss, and Filia in silent expectation and shock.  
  
"Um, hello..." She waves slightly at her audience and then looks to Xel and Filia for help.  
  
"OK, well I suppose we should explain everything, ne, Fi-chan?"  
  
"Definitely. Don't keep us in the dark any longer, Miss Filia!" Amelia cries. "Free your soul from the sin of secrets and lying! Tell us!"  
  
Filia sighs and begins to deliver the second monumental piece of news in one day. 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Holy moly it's been a long time since I've worked on this story. I'm sure you don't wanna hear my list of excuses, but since it's summer vaca now, I'll have more time to write fics! Ha, yeah right! *sarcasm* Maybe I can fit it in between baby-sitting, volunteering at the library, reading 5 books for AP English, taking notes and writing essays for AP History, and SLEEPING! To tell the truth, I've been in sort of a writer's block for a while. I've felt like writing but just had no inspiration. I've been looking for a humor fic to write, but no ideas! If anyone has any suggestions, please E-mail me! And I've always wanted to do a collaborative fic, too. So if anyone is interested, PLEASE E-mail me! And please review, too, k? I won't write anymore unless you review this one! Thankies! Now let's just see how long it'll take for me to get another chapter out. -_- ;;;; Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here If you really want one, see my other fics. Or anyone else's fic, for that matter. The only thing I have to add is Incubus. I only used one line from their song, but it's not mine! That is, not yet, anyway.~_^ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (evil laugh)  
  
Chapter Eight Silence. A shocked silence settles over the table as Filia and Xelloss finish the tale of the conception of their daughter and then her transference to another universe. Lina's jaw hangs open. Amelia gapes at them with huge eyes. Zelgadis stares into space apathetically. Gourry picks up a fork and adds it to his little play, having become bored of the drama and automatically accepting this new piece of information. For once, Xelloss looks serious and somber. Filia, true to her nature, is starting to weep. And Miranda just sits, studying the grain of the table and avoiding eye contact with everyone. After a moment, a single tear rolls down her cheek and hangs off her chin. Quickly, so as not to let anyone see it, Miranda reaches up and rubs away the tear. "Um. I don't know what to say." the blonde mumbles, trying to fill up the dead air. "Then you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But I must say, we're rather curious as to how you got here." Xel hints. "Oh, yes. Well, actually, so am I." Miranda says, glad for something that will take her mind of the current family crisis. "What do you mean? I though Filia and Xel said you live in an alternate universe. Did you perform some kind of spell or something?" Lina inquires. "Spell? No. Where I'm from, there's no magic. At least, as far as I know." "No magic?" Lina gasps. "You poor thing! What happens when you go out to eat and the waiter refuses to bring you any more food for no good reason? Or when someone calls you a little boy and makes fun of your flat chest? Or when bandits attack you and try to steal your treasure that you rightfully stole from them? NO MAGIC?!!" "Erm, well, none of those things have ever happened to me." she explains. "I get along fine without magic." Lina has to fan herself with a napkin to keep from fainting, but she says no more. "Miranda, don't pay any mind to Miss Lina. Continue your story," Filia urges. "It's not much of a story. I came home from Allison's birthday sleep- over and I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, so I immediately went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up on the side of the road about a mile from here. Then I walked to the closest building-here-looking for a phone. And that's it," she reports. "That's strange. There's no magic in your world, you say? And you just randomly appeared here?" Amelia asks. "Right." Xelloss, who, up until now, had been silent and tight-lipped, suddenly speaks. "I was afraid this would happen." he mutters. "Hm? Did you say something, Xel?" Filia, the closest to the Mazoku, overhears his comment. "Me? Say something? Well, dear Filia, you know, that is a secret!" he declares, wagging his finger and winking at her. "Good gracious, what will we ever do with you, Xelloss?" Filia mocks desperation. "I hope that's not one of the qualities you inherited from your father, Miranda!" "Me too," Lina agrees. "Oh sweet Justice, I don't know what we'd do with two annoying, secretive, fruity Mazoku!" Amelia jokes. "Well, I know what I'd do. Take a long walk off a short pier." Zel puts in. "I happen to know a very beautiful pier nearby, Zelly," Xel offers slyly. The chimera grumbles in response. "Stupid fruitcake." "ANYway, there is a very important matter at hand, here!" Amelia interjects. "Yes, you're right, Amelia! The matter of this restaurant's lack of FOOD! Where is that damn waiter?!" Lina yells, folding her arms across her petite chest. "No, no, Miss Lina. I meant Miranda! We must help her go home! I feel it is my royal duty to help anyone in need, especially the daughter of my two best friends! I shall do anything and everything in my power to make sure you arrive safely in your home world with your family and friends! Fret not, young lady, you will soon be back with your loved ones!!!!" Amelia concludes her justice speech. Lina, Gourry, and Zel are giving her the usual response to her tangents. Xel is looking a little wan and trying his hardest not to throw up. Miranda thanks the princess for her offer. And Filia bursts into tears. "Miss Filia! Oh no, what's wrong?" Amelia immediately is concerned. "Must have been your stupid little justice speech. They always make ME want to cry," Zelgadis mutters. "Nice going, Amelia, you made Filia cry!" Lina admonishes. Nourished by his fiancée's depressing emotions, Xelloss snaps out of his trance and puts his arm around her. "Filia, are you okay?" he asks. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just. I just. Hearing Miss Amelia talk about Miranda's family and taking her home makes me realize that she really isn't our daughter! We contributed our genes, but we were never there to raise her or to love her and now she's got parents and a family who are probably worried sick about her right now. And I can't help but regret sending her away in the first place." the Ryuuzoku sobs. While Xelloss and the others comfort Filia, Miranda remains seated, feeling really awkward and out of place. Hesitant to allow her naturally compassionate side kick in, she restrained herself from trying to cheer up the woman just in case that would be considered crossing a line in this new and strange land. "Look, Miss Filia, maybe you weren't the world's most involved mother," Amelia starts to reassure her friend, but only causes her to sob even louder. "No, wait, I'm not finished yet! Maybe you weren't there to raise Miranda directly, but you were still a loving parent. You loved your daughter enough to realize that she would be better off somewhere else and you gave her up for her sake. So you see, Miss Filia, even though you sent her away, it was out of love, and you're really not a bad parent, nor a bad person at all!" Filia's tears abate and turn into little sniffles. "It's like that expression: if you love something, set it free," Miranda adds quietly. Amelia nods enthusiastically. "Now, Miss Filia, you've got an opportunity to make up for your absence! You've got to help her find a way home. And while you're together you can get in some quality mother-daughter bonding time, too!" "You're right, Miss Amelia," Filia says, bringing her grateful eyes up to meet the young princess' concerned gaze. She straightens her posture, and wipes her eyes dry of tears. Then she turns to Miranda. "I know I haven't been the ideal mother, but I still love you with all my heart. And I vow to do anything and everything in my power to find you a way home," Filia declares firmly. "If that's what you want." she adds hopefully. "That goes for me, too," Xelloss pipes up. "Except for the mother part. Make that father," he says, winking, and giving his wife's shoulders and extra squeeze. "And if you don't mind, we'll tag along. We've been wandering around together for weeks now; we need a good adventure!" Lina speaks for herself, Gourry, Zel and Amelia, who all nod. (Yes, even Gourry and Zel) Miranda grins. "Thank you so much, Miss Lina! This really means a lot to me. Mom and Dad." At that, Filia tears up again and commences crying again. "Oh no, Miss Filia, what's wrong this time?" Amelia asks. But Filia is too emotional too speak. So Xelloss explains. "She's not sad at all. No, they are. oh, what did she call them? Tears of joy. She did the same thing when I proposed to her." "Okay then. Well now that that's settled, let's get some more food over here! WAITER!" Lina screams. "Miss Lina, we can get more food on the road. Let's leave this poor man alone," Amelia pleads, glancing at the horrified face peeping around the corner. "But whyyyyyyy? Lina whines. "I REALLY want some chocolate mousse!" "Lina, I think she's right. That guy has been tortured enough for one day. Besides, we should really get going soon. Ah, where are we going anyway?" Zel realizes that they have no idea exactly how to go about returning Miranda to her own world. "Good question, Zel!" Xel chirps. "I thought we'd go back and take a look at the spot in the road where Miranda woke up. Can you remember where that is, Miranda-chan?" "I think so. There are so many trees around this place, but I do remember I woke up in the middle of a ring of trees. I don't know what kind, but they didn't really look like anything I'd ever seen before anyway," Miranda says. "A ring of trees? That's odd," Lina comments, seemingly to herself. "How so?" Zel asks, frowning. "Well, actually, when I decided to travel out here with you guys it was because I was looking for a circle of Hitori trees. Usually they grow only one to a forest and are sometimes used as very potent magical amplifiers. Because they're solitary organisms, they're hard to find, but there's a legend about a ring of Hitori trees growing somewhere in the area of Rothon. If it's true, then it would be a really magical place. A whole bunch of those trees gathered together would be a colossal amplifier and maybe even something more." "Like an interdimensional portal?" Zelgadis suggests, grinning oh-so slightly. "A doorway to another world! Maybe there's another portal back in your world that you accidentally walked through," Amelia theorizes. "A doorway to another world on my bed? The bed that I've slept in almost every night for several years? I don't know about that." Miranda is skeptical. "Well this definitely requires further investigation. Let's go!" Xel asserts before disappearing. "Oh my god!" Miranda breathes in sharply. "He's. he's gone!" Everybody at the table giggles at the young girl's inexperience. "No dear, don't worry. He only teleported. You don't have teleportation in your world, do you?" Filia explains. "Teleportation? Like in sci-fi movies? Beam me up Scotty and all that stuff? Or like I dream of Jeannie with the head nod thing?" "Ah. sci-fi? Scotty? Jeannie.?" Filia stutters, confused. Lina, Amelia, and Zel blink in unison. Gourry looks up from his play. "Teleportation. Xelloss can go anywhere anytime in the blink of an eye. I dunno how he does it. The best Lina can do is levitation or Ray Wing." And he resumes his fork-and-lint game. "Oh. I can see there are a lot of things in this world I'm going to have to get used to," Miranda observes. "I'll say! And even worse since you're the daughter of a Ryuuzoku and a Mazoku!" Lina snorts. "It would be bad enough coming here for the first time and seeing all this magic as a normal human, not participating in it, but you've got it rough, Miranda." "Eh? Ryuuzoku? Mazoku? What do you mean I have it rough?" she asks. "Er, Miranda-chan, why don't I explain this whole Ryuuzoku Mazoku thing to you on the road, ne? Your father is waiting for us," Filia recommends, bursting with joy at being able to use -chan and 'your father.' "Um, okay, just as long as it gets explained at some point." "Let's go then! Gourry, stop fooling around, you jellyfish brain! We've got important work to do here! Gourry? Have you been paying attention at ALL?" Lina growls at her dumb, blond companion. "Hm? Oh yes, I know exactly what's going on," he reassures Lina with that killer smile of his. "Now, ah. who's that?" he whispers, motioning to Miranda. Lina pounds him on the head and drags the unconscious swordsman out the door, followed by the rest of her gang. Miranda and Filia are the last in line, walking side-by-side. "Don't worry, dear, everything will be just fine. Leave it to these guys to figure out any problem, defeat any bad guy, and steal any treasure. You know, Lina's quite a famous sorceress around here. And Amelia is a princess! And your father is a high-ranking Mazoku. So you're in good hands," Filia says. "My father is a high-ranking what now?" Miranda echoes. "A Mazoku. It's a type of monster. They feed off negative emotions, and." Filia goes on to explain the history of dragons and monsters as they slowly saunter along the wooded road. Surrounded by lush, green trees, a bright, blue, cloudless sky, and innumerable animals all calling out in their individual languages, Miranda can't help but feel. happy. Despite the fact that she's stranded on a strange planet with even stranger people who claim to be her family and family-friends, she's content to stroll alongside her. mother and listen to her explain her origin. It's like that Incubus song. And in this moment, I am happy. 


End file.
